Dont you know
by Marisol31180
Summary: Justin und Daphne unterhalten sich über den Abschlussball, wobei Justin ihr etwas verrät, ohne zu wissen, dass Brian jedes Wort hört...


Don't you know

Noch vor einigen Monaten hatte Daphne nur selten Gelegenheit gehabt, den Sonntagvormittag mit Justin zu verbringen. Bevor er von Chris Hobbs niedergeprügelt worden war, war er am Wochenende durch die Clubs gezogen, und am Sonntag war er meistens zu müde gewesen, um irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Aber seit er aus der Klinik entlassen worden war, ging er nicht gerne aus, sondern blieb lieber in Brians Loft, so dass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihn dort zu besuchen, wenn sie ihn überhaupt noch zu Gesicht bekommen wollte.

„Ich habe Chris vorhin gesehen", sagte sie dumpf, nachdem sie ihre achtlos Tasche neben die Couch geworfen hatte. Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie sich neben Justin auf die Couch fallen und zog ihre Jacke aus.

Sie bemerkte, wie blass sein Gesicht geworden war, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, und ihr war klar, dass dies nicht nur daran lag, dass er Brians Loft so selten verließ, um unter Menschen zu gehen.

„Hat er was gesagt?", fragt er, ohne sie direkt anzusehen.

Der Ball, mit dem er geübt hatte, fiel aus seiner Hand und kullerte unter den Tisch, aber er bückte sich nicht, um ihn wieder aufzuheben.

„Er hat mich gar nicht gesehen", erwiderte sie achselzuckend und wartete vorsichtig auf seine Reaktion, aber er schien nicht weiter darüber sprechen zu wollen.

Nach einer Weile fragte sie schließlich leise: „Kannst du dich immer noch an nichts erinnern?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück, wobei er mit dem linken Fuß auf und ab wippte, was er, wie Daphne wusste, immer dann tat, wenn er den Eindruck erwecken wollte, dass alles in bester Ordnung war.

„Manchmal will ich mich auch gar nicht erinnern", sagte er schließlich leise und drehte sich so, dass er Daphne ansehen konnte.

„Weil's… zu schmerzhaft ist?", fragte sie zögernd und rutsche näher zu ihm herüber.

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich will mich nicht erinnern, weil ich mir in meiner Vorstellungen die Sachen so zurechtrücke, wie ich sie gerne gehabt hätte."

Er lächelte ein wenig schief, so als hätte er unfreiwillig etwas sehr Albernes von sich gegeben.

„Du stellst dir vor, dass es niemals passiert ist, oder? Ich mein, dass er dir eins über den Schädel gezogen hat."

Justin zog eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel heraus, die auf dem Tisch lag, bot eine davon Daphne an, die kopfschüttelnd ablehnte, und zündete sie an.

Er sah dabei zu, wie der Rauch, den er ausblies, sich allmählich auflöste und sagte: „Nein, es geht mehr um Brian."

„Oh", machte Daphne und schaute sich um, so als würde sie erwarten, dass er jeden Moment neben ihr auftauchte.

„Wo ist er eigentlich?"

Justin deutete mit einem knappen Kopfnicken in die Richtung, in der das Schlafzimmer lag, und antwortete: „Er schläft. Schätze, er hat eine harte Nacht hinter sich."

Sie stimmte in sein Lachen ein, wobei ihres nicht ganz so bitter war wie seines.

„Er hat's die ganze Nacht getrieben, was?", fragte sie und wurde sich im selben Moment bewusst, dass es keinesfalls wie eine Frage, sondern ehe wie eine Feststellung klang.

Ihr Gesicht musste eine schuldbewusste Miene ausgedrückt haben, denn sie hörte Justin sagen: „Schon okay. Ich komme damit klar."

Sie legte den Kopf an seine Schulter, etwas, das sie schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr getan hatte. Früher hatten sie sich auf diese Weise immer Geheimnisse anvertraut, mit aneinander gelehnten Köpfen und geschlossenen Augen, während sie sich Dinge erzählt hatten, die sie niemandem sonst hätten sagen können.

„Du hast gesagt, dass er gekommen ist", fing er an, ihre Absicht verstehend.

„Und dass wir miteinander getanzt haben und alle uns angestarrt haben. Dass wir die ganze Tanzfläche für uns hatten."

„Ja", erwiderte sie und ohne dass sie ihn ansehen musste, wusste sie, dass in diesem Moment jenes verträumte Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte, das er immer hatte, wenn er ihr von Brian erzählte.

„Ich stelle mir vor, dass er mir gesagt hat, dass ich ihm mehr bedeute, als er je gewollt hat", fuhr er nach einer langen Sekunde des Schweigens fort. „Nachdem er mich geküsst hat… wir haben uns doch geküsst, oder?"

„Ja. Oh Gott, ja, und wie ihr euch geküsst habt!" Sie lachte leise, als sie sich an den Augenblick erinnerte.

„Ich stelle mir vor, dass er mir gesagt hat, dass er mich neben sich haben will, wenn er morgens aufwacht und dass das letzte, was er sehen will, bevor er einschläft, mein Gesicht ist."

Sie spürte, dass er immer noch lächelte, aber in seiner Stimme schwang ein leiser Unterton an Traurigkeit mit, der sie betroffen machte.

Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie den Arm um ihn legen sollte, aber sie kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass er dies möglicherweise als eine Geste des Mitleids verstanden hätte, und so blieb sie in der Position, in der sie war, und lauschte seinem Atem.

„In meiner Phantasie hat er mir gesagt, dass er sich allein bei der Vorstellung, dass ich in einen anderen Staat hätte ziehen können, beschissen gefühlt hat. Verloren. Und irgendwie hilflos. Und dass er deswegen zum Abschlussball gekommen ist… um mir all das zu sagen, während die ganze gottverdammte Schule zuschaut, wie wir tanzen und uns küssen."

Daphne bewegte sich ein wenig, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, von ihm wegzurücken.

„Meinst du, er hat das alles tatsächlich gesagt?" Sie hatte das gar nicht fragen wollen, aber plötzlich waren die Worte heraus, ohne dass sie überhaupt wusste, wie sie so schnell durch ihre Lippen hatten schlüpfen können.

„Brian?" Justin lachte und hob den Kopf, um sie anzusehen.

„Im Leben nicht!"

Er verstrubbelte ihre Haare, stand auf und zog sie mit sich hoch.

„Wer weiß… kann doch sein, dass er dir so was in der Art gesagt hat", begann sie.

„Daphne", unterbrach er sie, und dieses Mal klang sein Lachen tatsächlich amüsiert.

„Das, was ich dir gerade aufgezählt hab, nennt sich nicht umsonst Phantasie. Es spielt sich nur in meinem Kopf ab, sonst nichts. Ich werde schon noch früh genug herausfinden, dass Brian in Wirklichkeit was ganz anderes gesagt hat, aber bis dahin…", er knuffte sie in die Seite und lachte, als sie das Gesicht verzog, „lass einem verliebten Schuljungen seine albernen Träume."

„Collegejungen", verbesserte sie grinsend.

„Was auch immer", erwiderte er.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein Eis essen gehen?"

Sie rechnete eigentlich schon damit, dass er wie üblich ablehnte, aber zu ihrer Überraschung hörte sie ihn sagen: „Hört sich gut an."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich! Hey, es regnet, es ist arschkalt… was kann da besser sein als ein großes, sahniges Eis?"

Daphne ahnte, dass er etwas mit ihr geteilt hatte, was er bis zu diesem Augenblick

eifersüchtig gehütet hatte, aber sie spürte auch, dass er nicht mehr darüber sprechen wollte.

Sie lächelte und hakte ihn unter, während sie ohne Eile das Loft verließen, nicht ahnend, dass Brian sich in dem Moment bewegen würde, in dem er sicher sein konnte, dass sie bereits unten an der Straße waren- die Augen geöffnet, blicklos an die Decke starrend.

Justin ging in den folgenden Tagen wieder öfter unter Menschen, aber noch immer mied er die Clubs und Diskos.

Mehrere Male machte Brian den Versuch, ihn zum Mitgehen zu bewegen, aber Justin gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er noch nicht so weit war und er ließ ihn schließlich in Ruhe.

„Du weißt gar nicht, was dir alles entgeht, Sonnenschein", sagte er, als er aus den Dusche kam, lediglich mit einem weißen Handtuch bekleidet, das locker um seine Hüften geknotet war.

Er presste Justin eng an seinen noch vom Duschen feuchten Körper, aber Justin schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Hintern und sagte: „Das, was mir entgeht, schnappst du dir dafür."

„Stimmt genau", Brian grinste, warf das Handtuch achtlos auf den Boden und ging zum Schrank, um sich eine Hose herauszusuchen.

„Warte nicht auf mich. Könnte spät werden", rief er Justin über die Schulter zu, nachdem er fertig angezogen war und in Richtung Tür ging.

„Ich schlafe wie immer tief und fest, wenn du völlig ausgelaugt nach unzähligen Blowjobs nach Hause kommst und in das Bett kriechst, was ich für dich vorgewärmt habe."

Der Ton in seiner Stimme war locker und ungezwungen, und er lächelte, als Brian sich an der Tür umdrehte und auf ihn zukam.

Er nahm Justins Gesicht in beide Hände, beugte sich zum ihm herunter und küsste seine Lippen, die sich bereitwillig öffneten.

„Bis später", murmelte er leise und ging hinaus, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Gegen Morgengrauen erwachte Justin dadurch, dass Brians nackter Körper sich an seinen schmiegte. Er fühlte Brians Arme um seinen Oberkörper und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass ganz leise Musik spielte, so leise, dass er sich zunächst sicher war, es sich bloß eingebildet zu haben.

Wortlos lauschte er und erkannte nach einer Weile, dass es das Lied war, das an dem Abschlussball gespielt worden war, während er und Brian miteinander getanzt hatten.

Daphne hatte es ihm gesagt und er hatte nicht glauben können, dass sie wirklich zu diesem alten Schinken getanzt hatte.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er Brians Lippen auf seinem Nacken spürte.

Er schloss die Augen und hörte zu, wie Ben E. Kings tiefe Stimme sang:

_But while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
And don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin', save the last dance for me_

_Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much._

Brians Atem, warm und unschuldig wie der eines Kindes, streifte Justins Hals.

Für einen Moment erwog er, sich zu ihm umzudrehen und zu fragen, warum er dieses Lied aufgelegt hatte, ehe er unter die Decke geschlüpft war, ganz leise, so als ob er hatte vermeiden wollen, dass Justin es hörte.

Aber dann blieb er einfach nur liegen und lauschte Brians gleichmäßigem Herzschlag und spürte das, was im Verborgenen lag, das Geheimnis zwischen zwei Schlägen, unsichtbar, aber dennoch vorhanden.

ENDE


End file.
